No Further Questions
by theboardwalkbody
Summary: In Jury Duty, questions regarding Carl Wayne Bishop, aka The Drive-Thru Killer, were left unanswered. Here, finally are the answers. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Jury Duty. Hell, I don't even own a copy of the DVD. **  
**

Okay, I watched Jury Duty last night, and I think everyone on this site should know about my Sean Whalen obsession by now. This was whipped up in 15 minutes because I wanted to put SOMETHING about it out. This is probably crap. Eh, it was either this, or it was pure smut. I went with this. You probably wouldn't want to read the smut I had in mind for this...

Anyway! This was brought to mind when I had questions unanswered by the movie. I answered them in here. Yeah. Just read and comment. I like comments.

**

* * *

  
**

I had guard duty tonight. I had a feeling tonight was going to be interesting so I didn't complain to my boss on how I needed some well deserved vacation time. Instead I walked into the prison and sat down at my desk.

"Kelsey, you're needed in the boss's office in 5 minutes." said my partner just as I sat down.

"You couldn't have told me that before I sat down?" I asked.

"Hey, not my fault you sat down." he said.

"What does he want anyway?" I asked.

"He has a job for you." he said and walked away.

I walked into my boss's office. He looked at me and addressed the fact that I looked tired and wondered why. I told him it was just the stress from working overtime.

"Well, now to the reason I brought you in here. You have a big job tonight. You get to tell Carl Wayne Bishop he's a free man." he informed me.

"He's innocent then?" I asked. I had a feeling he was. He just didn't have that "killer" vibe to me.

"Yes he is. Now, let him go." he said. "No one else wants to, and seeing as how you were the only person in the whole damn place who thought otherwise, you should be the one to do it."

"Alright boss." I said and turned to leave.

I walked down to where Carl Wayne Bishop, also known as The Drive-Thu Killer, was sitting on death row in a small cell by himself. I rattled the keys in my hand before unlocking the cell door to get his attention.

"Carl Wayne Bishop, I need you to come with me please." I stated.

Carl W. Bishop is a thin man. He had to be short too seeing as he was only a few inches taller than my 5' 4" and his hair was dark and a shocking contrast to his bright orange jumpsuit.

I led him upstairs and into an interrogation room.

"Please sit." I said and motioned towards a solitary chair. Once he sat I took the one across the table.

"They're going to kill me aren't they." he stated more than asked.

"That's what I am here to talk to you about." I started. "Carl, once I get up and open that door again, you will be a free man."

He sat there a minute -- thinking. "So, I'm not going to die?"

"Not by us. You were found innocent." I told him.

"…I can't go." he looked around now. Panic had set in his features.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I can't go. He'll find me. He'll kill me." he yelled.

"Frank?" I asked.

"How do you know!" he stood and yelled. "How. Do. You. Know!?"

"Relax Mr. Bishop. Frank now sits on death row where he will be executed. You are safe, he can not hurt you. But answer this for me: Why are you here? How did he get you? Why you?" I asked.

He sat down and took a deep breath. He exhaled and launched into his story. "I was looking for a job at one of the fast food places he was in. I had seen him a few times at a few other fast food joints but I never paid him no mind. One day he came up to me, started a conversation, and then the next thing I knew, I was bound and gagged in the back of a building somewhere. He told me he'd kill me if I didn't do everything he told me. He made me hurt those people. Made me threaten them. He made me plead the 5th in this case so I wouldn't say anything. He made me to all these things! He said he was going to kill me. And I couldn't do anything about it."

"I figured it would be something like that. I have no further questions." I got up and opened the door. "Carl Wayne Bishop, you are now a free man."

"No I'm not." he said as he stood up. "Everyone in the world knows my face. Some probably still hate me. My image - my name - my life is ruined. I might as well still be sitting on death row. I am no free man. Not anymore."

I had no idea what to say. He was right after all. This changed his life, and not for the better. Sure he was proven innocent, but surely not everyone would think so.

He walked over to the door. "Good luck." I told him.

He nodded and headed out of the door.


End file.
